The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Electronic assemblies with backlit visual elements may be manufactured via several processes. Most commonly, a plastic part of a polymeric material resin is molded with some portion of the plastic being clear or translucent, with electronic components including one or more light sources attached mechanically to the part after molding, so that light is visible through the clear or translucent portion, resulting in a backlighting effect. More recently, methods have been developed of embedding one or more light sources in a molded plastic part. One such method is to encapsulate light sources and associated electronic components (collectively “package”) in a clear resin via low-pressure molding and then to injection-mold plastic over or around the encapsulated package. The encapsulated package is thereby embedded in the plastic, with some portion of the plastic being clear or translucent so that light from the encapsulated package is visible through the clear or translucent plastic, resulting in a backlighting effect.
Another such method is to mount light sources and associated electronics (“packages”) onto a polymer film, form the film into a desired shape, and then insert the formed film into an injection mold having substantially the same shape. A following step injection-molds plastic onto the film such that the package is embedded between the film on which it is mounted and the plastic that has been molded onto it, with portions of the film and/or plastic being clear or translucent such that light from the light sources is visible from the part exterior, resulting in a backlighting effect.
Certain open cavities providing space for components that are created during the injection molding operation such as electronics components have a ceiling formed of thin plastic to reduce weight and cost. The ceiling is designed protect the electrical components from mechanical forces that can cause failure to the electrical components or the components' solder points. Loading of the ceiling top plate can occur from hard mechanical forces or pressure such as during the injection molding operation which is detrimental to the components beneath the ceiling top plate.
Thus, while current cavity ceilings of printed film assemblies achieve their intended purpose, there is a need for a new and improved system and method for protecting printed film assemblies.